pushing his luck
by bowdowntothequeenlp
Summary: Robin likes to see how far he can push Regina when other people are around but also with out them noticing.
1. Chapter 1

_He walked in to Mary-Margret's apartment and his eyes were drawn strait to her. She was leaning over the centre top in the kitchen facing him but did not look up. He doubted that she even knew of his presence in the room as she was too engrossed in the book that she was reading out loud to snow. Her hair falling in front of her face, her body propped up by her elbows. Letting his eyes fall lower as he was looking her over he saw how she had unbutton one to many buttons of her blouse and how her black lace bra could just be seen as they held in her delicious looking full breasts. His trousers grew a little tighter as he walked over to her. Seeing the shadow coming towards her Mary-Margret lifted her head from what she was doing and gave him nod and a small smile that he replied back to her and then carried on with what she was doing. _

_She still hadn't noticed his presence._

_She was still leaning over the counter and snow was just behind her following the instructions as Regina read them out to her ( they were baking something, what he didn't know). The way they were standing left a small space just in between both of them for people to get through but it was still big enough to get through without touching either one of them. Her perfect bum out on show in tight fitting jeans with her shirt tucked in to them so nothing was obscuring the beautiful view of her perfectly rounded ass from his sight. Snow, Regina and robin were the only ones in the room now. He knew this because charming and Emma had said that they were just going to pick up henry from hook as he was entering the apartment and told him to make himself at home. But he still looked over the room to make sure no one was watching him as he walked up over to her. He took a step as if he was planning to side step between the two women and then pressed his front to Regina's sticking out rear-end and he put his hands on either side of her waist to keep her firmly in place. Regina startled at the touch and moved slightly pressing her hips to the counter as she stood up abruptly causing her back to collide with his hard chest as he pushed his pelvis back against her effectively pinning her in place. She could feel his man hood against her ass. It was a little hard but not even half way erect, it was just enough to make the size of him pressed against her very know. It was not her imagination he was really that big and every time she moved slightly it was if she could feel more and more of it against her as it sat snuggly pressed between the two cheeks. She knew who it was immediately and it also helped that she could see the man's tattoo as he took the hand that was on her right hip and moved it to the centre of her stomach, never lifting his hand from her as he did only letting it slide along its path, when in place he spread his fingers wide. his now hand expanding the whole width of her belly, His thumb resting at the under curve of Regina's right breast as he pulled her back so she was now flushed against his chest, the book she was reading from still in her right hand that she was now clenching white knuckled at. "what's next Regina" Mary-Margret's voice was herd saying. Robin leaned in close to Regina whispering against her ear" yeh Regina, what does she have to do next?" he said. Shivers ran wild across her whole body and she hated herself for it. She could hear the smirk that she knew he would have on his face as he was trying not to laugh out loud because he know that it would be hard for her to regain her composure in the position that she was in at that moment in time. But it seems that she was dealing with this a lot better than he thought as she lifted the book up and carried on reading from wear she had left of her voice now holding a slight tint of annoyance and something else in it. As she re-gained more and more composer she lifted her hand that was not holding the book and placed it on robins that was settled on her left hip and tried to push it of her but as he was a lot stronger than her it did nothing, all it did was encourage him squeeze a little harder witch caused her to let a quite low moan slip from her mouth. God that moan did things to him; things that he was sure would make his situation that was being cushioned against her a lot harder and firmer. Her head lowered as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. He was getting to her again. He dropped his head to her ear again but this time he took her earlobe in to his mouth and began to suck on it. He heard how she stopped reading and the hand on her stomach felt how she held her breath for a few seconds be for she was able to carry on reading. Even the hand that she was still using to try and push his off her hip stilled and just rested lightly on his. As she was once again getting use to what he was doing to her her reading got back to the normal and consistent tone she used instead of the slightly wavering one she started off with. But as soon as she did he gently nibbled on her ear which caused her voice to waver once again but not once did she stop reading. She knew what he was trying to do to her. He receded from her and with one last lick of the length of her neck that she visibly recoiled at and one last push of his pelvis in to her he let her go and walked away. Her eyes fallowing him and dropping to his now very visible bodge that was nesting in his pants. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone giving her a smirking smile before he asked Mary- Margret if he could use her bath room to make a phone call in like he had been sitting there the whole time and not been standing behind her. After she turned around to continue stirring the mixture that she had been making he stood up letting his self be free to her gaze with his hands on his hips, he winked at her as she stood opened mouthed with a look that could kill on her face and walked in the to bath room in which when he exited from five minutes later and greeted every one who had joined them telling them that he had a privet matter to see to, as he said that his eyes found hers, she understood what matter it was that he had seen to but everyone else was none the wiser._


	2. update

_**First Thing**_- Thank you for the reviews and the follows/favourites, you guys are my fuel and are what keep me writing .

_**Second Thing- **_this story is a sneak peek of a new story that I was writing. I will be posting the story's first chapter in a few hours. i hope you enjoy it :)

_**Third Thing- **_I am looking for a _beta_ so if any of you feel up for it please inbox me, but just to let you know I do have dyslexia so there will be a LOT of mistakes, if you have read and of my work so far I'm sure you can tell. haha :P

_Hayley_

_xox_


End file.
